


Maiden

by Sapphireth (rrmerlan)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Best friends flirting, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrmerlan/pseuds/Sapphireth
Summary: Just a little conversation between Jaime and the Maid of Tarth.





	Maiden

-Tell me, Wench, do you plan to remain a maiden all your life?  
-No. I mean, yes... I... I don't know, I... don't think about it.  
-The hell you don't. You answered that too quickly.  
-What I meant is that I haven't planned anything.  
-Then maybe you should, in case you find the right one.  
-Leave it be, Jaime.  
-And how should this lover of yours be? Should he, or she, be strong.  
-HE needn't be strong.  
-But it certainly would be useful.  
-I suppose so, but he doesn't exist so it doesn't matter.  
-Should he be... gentle?  
-Yes.  
-Good answer. Should he be... honorable?  
-... Yes.  
-I see. Should he be handsome but poor because he's been disowned, though exceedingly intelligent, charming and charismatic?  
-That's hardly necessary.  
-Oh.  
-I should trust him.  
-Oh, you trust me.


End file.
